


囚徒困境（4）

by devout



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devout/pseuds/devout





	囚徒困境（4）

清晨，露水从叶片上滑落，些微光线从地平线漏出，给昏暗带来一丝生机。  
淡黄的光芒笼罩在佐助肩头，染上家具和鼬的发梢，温暖如同泉水浸润，麻醉心灵。佐助撑起身体，静静地注视着梦境般的一切。有好一会儿，他一动不动，享受着宁静安详的晨光。鼬仰躺着，在绵长的呼吸中保持着一动不动的睡姿，他的身体还记得忍者的习惯，哪怕记忆像被洗白消毒的医院床单。佐助拨开他散乱的长发，出神地凝视着，捏着发梢卷起再松开，柔顺的长发，和自己的很不一样。他胡思乱想着自己喜欢长发是不是源自于此。鼬在困倦中苏醒，微微睁开眼睛。  
“饿吗？”佐助问。  
鼬翻过身来，赤裸的身体正对着他。  
“不饿。”  
他们睡前又做了一次，加上下午的两次，两人都很疲惫，没穿衣服就睡了。佐助很少裸睡，皮贴皮肉贴肉，直接接触床单被子，说不上有什么特别的感觉。醒来的时候他甚至忘了自己还没穿衣服。鼬裸露的胸膛提醒了他，他在上面看到昨晚留下的红斑，是浅红一块，不细分看不出来。  
佐助俯身吻他，在下颌骨与脖子的连接处叼起一小块肉用力吮吸。鼬清醒过来。那里一定会留下颜色，恰好无法遮挡。  
“鼬。”佐助的手攀上腰间，温热的手掌贴合曲线。他数着肋骨向上抚摸，挑逗似地拨弄乳尖。鼬抬起手臂又放下。回应似乎是合理的选择，但鉴于昨天的尝试，鼬发现佐助并不喜欢他的主动，只会让过程更加粗暴。他不知道佐助想要什么，这对他至关重要。他不能够一直过这样的生活，被控制，被软禁。即使佐助不说，他也能看出来这不对劲。他不知道他们过去有什么恩怨，哪怕深仇大恨他也半点不记得了。  
佐助分开他的腿，在腿根处摩擦，鼬仰躺着，小腿环住他的腰。佐助面容精致，比起自己更有棱角，像点缀了宝石盘旋着花纹的匕首，他已经能看到隐藏在精美刀鞘之下闪着寒光的利刃了。鼬伸手抚摸他的脸颊，就像抚摸深爱的恋人。佐助顶进去，他难以抑制地呻吟，五指攥紧被褥，闭上眼睛。  
“结束了我去做饭。”佐助吻他的额头。  
鼬睁开眼睛，偏过头，不知什么原因佐助并不喜欢他的眼神，他也无意激怒佐助。  
“想吃什么？”  
鼬张了张嘴，从喉咙深处发出一声低吟。  
“我想做午饭，可以吗？”他气息不稳地说。  
佐助停下来，手搭在他的胸上。  
“你还记得怎么做吗？”  
鼬记不太清了，就像其他常识性记忆一样有点模糊，但他不想放过出去的机会。  
佐助说：“你需要什么食材，我去买。”  
“我可以一起去吗？”  
他犹豫了。  
“跟在我身边。”  
鼬点头，再次闭眼，神经的紧张让肾上腺素飙升，愈发兴奋。  
佐助扶着他的脚踝，推到身体两侧，指甲刮着突出的骨头，起伏的身体加快节奏，直到高潮。鼬大口喘息，身体也放松下来，在佐助转身之后半睁开眼睛。  
性爱无需学习，取悦他人和取悦自己一样都是本能。鼬无需乞求，他总能得到自己想要的，在佐助小的时候就是这样，到后来也没有什么改变，但佐助想要的始终只有一样。  
全是理智的心恰如一柄全是锋刃的刀，  
令使用它的人手上流血。*  
诗集摊在书桌上没有人去看。佐助不明白，而鼬忘却了。他忘记了一切痛苦和不应当遗忘的。佐助却没有这么幸运。

佐助从厨房出来，两个煎鸡蛋和一些面包片再加上牛奶，早餐不很丰富但也足够。经历了早间的折腾，鼬已经饿了，和佐助两人把食物一扫而空。他去洗盘子，佐助给他挑选衣服。  
这是鼬进入这里以来第一次出门，他把头发束在脑后，穿上高领外套。  
佐助走在前面，不到二十分钟就走到集市了。他从没想过城市离他们这么近，抬头就能看到庭院所在的山丘，碧草蓝天像世外桃源。也的确是世外桃源。  
市场人声嘈杂，有熟识的摊主和佐助搭话，他不得不一一回应。鼬站在他身后，安静地看着。  
“这是哥哥吗？”一个有点发胖的中年女人笑着问。  
“嗯。”佐助用余光看了一眼鼬，他一动不动，用微笑回应。  
“一起出来买菜吗？还是第一次见。”  
“嗯，一起出门转转。”  
“你们感情真好。”她接过钱，把袋子递过去。  
佐助接过菜道谢，鼬微微点头道别。  
两人并肩走在路上吸引不少人的目光，佐助用幻术让轮回眼看上去和普通眼睛一样，不至于吸引更多目光。大家看一看也就走过去了。  
很快就买完了所需，鼬以散步为由转了几圈。他很久没有出门了，看到许多新事物颇为好奇。佐助一一讲解，倒也不觉得烦。这样的日子确是第一次，鼬不自觉流露的亲密感让他高兴，想起过去缠着鼬陪自己修行的日子。也许早该带鼬出来转转了。  
他们准备回去，鼬站在一家鱼店门口迟迟不动。  
“要买鱼吗？”佐助问。  
“我想养几条锦鲤。”  
佐助想起新挖的水池，环顾四周：“那边有一家店。”

回去的时候他们绕了远路，鼬想晚一些回去，佐助在集市上买了点零食也不觉得饿，就依他说的从山丘的另一边上去。  
中午，或者说已经下午了，树林里空气清新，行将入秋的季节里少了虫子的鸣叫，有成群结队的鸟儿急匆匆地飞过。突然，有一只乌鸦扑棱着翅膀像落水的石子掀起层层树叶波浪，降落在他们不远处的树杈上。佐助停下脚步，牢牢盯着乌鸦，余光里的鼬伫立不动。  
“怎么了？”他把手里的袋子放在路边的石头上，一米宽的石头是某次山体滑坡的结果，这里的居民比他更清楚原因。  
鼬一动不动，佐助看着他，又看着乌鸦，心里升腾起难以言喻的感觉。鼬是不是想起来了？他觉得浑身的血液都在冲向大脑，血气充斥着喉头与视网膜，紧张和兴奋成了脑内交响乐组的节拍器，还有一丝害怕隐藏在鼓面飞扬的灰尘中。  
但是，鼬只望着乌鸦，平静得让人难以怀疑。  
佐助冷静下来，他走到鼬的身边。鼬转过头来，黑色的眼珠像熄灭了光芒的宝石不起波澜，水面恢复平静，那一刻的波纹似是幻觉。  
“我以前很喜欢乌鸦吗？”鼬问，他闭了闭眼睛。  
“你想起什么了？”佐助坐在石头上，尽力避开粘附的青苔。鼬坐到他的身边。  
“只是有熟悉的感觉。”他应该感到熟悉，这是他最拿手的幻术。  
佐助默不作声地坐了一会儿，阳光从繁密树枝的缝隙照入，在他们身上投下斑驳的影子。他们各自沉浸在自己的思考中与周遭一切隔绝开来，包括彼此。就在沉默蔓延到周身的时候，佐助站起来率先向前走了，鼬看着他的身影只感到陌生。

 

店里有送货服务，他们把鱼放入水池，十数条红白锦鲤欢快地游动，鼬用木盒装了鱼食撒入，它们蜂拥而至，摆动着尾巴，嘴巴一张一合。  
佐助盘腿坐在池边看着鼬。这不是灭族之前的哥哥，他周身淡漠的气息更加真实也陌生，佐助不禁怀疑那个温柔的哥哥是否真的如鼬所说是场角色扮演，真假参杂的谎言更让人难以分辨，鼬当多了间谍，这一手玩得又精又妙。又或者，佐助想，这是自己从未见过的另一面。  
他走上前，从鼬手中接过鱼食撒入池中，鼬抱着手臂，倚着木头方柱观察他。不知这两年发生了什么，佐助的实力已经在他之上，即使是他最有自信的幻术也不见得能隐瞒过去。大约也是这个原因，佐助连大门的禁制都撤了，门锁轻易就能打开，丝毫不担心他会离开。鼬不认为佐助会长时间保持这样的生活，总有些地方不对劲。自从佐助回来，他偶尔会做梦，看到一些光怪陆离的幻象，血和眼泪，还有什么人倒在自己面前，醒来就记不清了。医生告诉过他，损伤的不只是记忆，记忆力也会有所下降，但随着时间推移会慢慢恢复，现在比起两年前，能记住的东西多了很多。  
一阵风吹来，翩翩少年长袖翻飞，佐助站在池边的风景相当入画。鼬微笑着，脑中一闪而过什么又散去了。

 

小樱最近脾气不大好，几乎住在医院，每天工作12个小时，鸣人来看她也知趣地等在旁边不去打扰。医疗数据数字化进程缓慢，废墟重建的过程中也有不少问题。工作一旦分给别人效率就会下降，从学校刚出来的新手更不用说，几乎没人能帮上什么。  
一下子鸣人成了全木叶最轻松的忍者，至少在别人看来只要学习是一件轻松的事。他完成功课的速度有长进，老师就给他安排了更多功课，但周末还是能挤出时间去帮工，顺道去医院给小樱带饭。  
护士们每次看到鸣人来都会打招呼，笑嘻嘻地帮着把小樱喊出来。小樱一边脱白大褂一边出门，大多数时候无奈地叹口气。她每天在学校和医院两头跑，周日学校放假才有点空闲时间，她对鸣人隐瞒了佐助的事，有空就会拿出来考虑，但怎么也想不出解决办法。鸣人和她几乎绑定了一起吃中晚饭，中午在医院吃，晚上一起离开医院。久而久之整个木叶都知道鸣人在追求她（虽然只是大家认为），而小樱迟迟不表态。事实上在她眼中鸣人、佐助和卡卡西老师已经是家人一样的存在，过去他们总是照顾自己，像照顾家里最小的孩子一样。现在她不需要他们的照顾了，也不再是满眼只有喜欢的人的小女孩，对于鸣人的感情从对被讨人厌的吊车尾追求的反感变为另一种态度，当你接受了一个人，很容易就能接受他的缺点甚至包括他喜欢你。  
鸣人和小樱坐在办公桌前面对面。小樱埋头吃饭什么也不说，鸣人试图缓和一下气氛，讲了些琐事。当他讲到今天午饭的烤鱼是卡卡西做的时，小樱睁大了眼睛。  
“卡卡西老师最近不是很忙吗？”  
“是他早上做的便当，做多了分给我一点。”  
应该是特意做多一点分的吧。小樱想。  
“小樱，我每天来找你，你不会嫌烦吧。”  
“你自己知道就好。”  
“喂，这种时候不应该这么说吧。”  
“那你想要我怎么说？”  
“不麻烦你就好啦，有人陪着很开心啊……啊，你干嘛打我！”  
“我都是实话实说。”小樱撇嘴，“好好吃饭。”  
鸣人却不老实吃饭，他凑上前来问：“你真的这么想吗？”  
“想什么？”  
“觉得我很烦……”  
“也…也不是那么烦啦。”  
“哦，”鸣人缩回脑袋，“那就好。”  
“干嘛突然问这个？”  
“我不知道你是怎么想的，总觉得不太明白你的想法，佐助也是，你们想什么都不说清楚，让人猜半天都不到点上。”  
鸣人突然认真地说：“但是我也不是笨蛋，也许以前是吧。”  
小樱看到他自嘲地笑了两下，不知道为什么食物有些难以下咽，刚刚还觉得美味的烤鱼失去了香气。她不知道该说什么，一时间有些发愣。  
鸣人吃完了，他收拾了东西，站在门口好像想起了什么：“佐助说我不理解他，也许是真的。”  
“不……”  
“但你们能不能把心里想的说出来？我们不是朋友吗？如果想要得到安慰，就要把痛苦说出来不是吗？”

 

鼬做了相当丰盛的午餐。忍者常年风餐露宿不讲究吃喝，但是宇智波鼬的厨艺无可挑剔到让人生疑。佐助收拾碗筷的时候问他最近想起什么了。  
“没有。”鼬的回答还是一样。  
佐助去泡茶，这是每天必要的。他们两人的茶杯稍有区别，佐助用边缘稍有破损的那个，缺口圆润，不会划伤。鼬坐在榻榻米上看书，这是一本旧书，他在页缘看到一点血迹。  
“怎么了？”佐助发觉他神情不自然。  
“我以前是个什么样的人？”鼬问。  
“不是会问这种问题的人。”  
“是吗？大概我忘记的太多，连性格也变了吧。”  
“是这样吗？”佐助自言自语般说着，“在你没有失忆前也很难琢磨。”  
鼬捧着茶杯看佐助。  
“你有时候很温柔，会说一些……”佐助停下来，他不想多说，鼬的每一件事他都记得清清楚楚，至少他是这么认为。  
他在家里一向没有什么存在感。鼬是天才，无论做什么都那么优秀，而他无论做出怎样的成绩都被哥哥的光芒掩盖，家人和族人都那么说：你要向你哥哥学习。哪怕他的成绩永远保持第一名，这有什么特别的呢，鼬也是这样。父亲几乎不会主动谈论他，饭桌上的话题永远是鼬，新接了什么任务，升了什么职位，佐助渴望父亲的在意却不敢插嘴。他本怨恨这种显而易见的偏心，可鼬对他极好，是一个哥哥所能做到的最好的。他长佐助5岁，只要有时间就会陪伴他，安慰他，甚至纠正父亲的偏心，连佐助悄悄跟去他的任务都没有生气。还有什么可挑的呢？他没有理由不爱鼬。爱意和恨意在同一片土壤的滋养下生长。如果他不那么好胜就不会恨他，如果鼬不是那么爱他，他就不会全心地爱上鼬。天平的哪一端都是更容易的选择，他偏偏受困于此。  
当一切平静后，他想鼬是不是也和自己一样难以抉择，不然怎么会在设下完美圈套的同时在自己面前流泪，就像在锁紧的大门前埋下开锁的钥匙。  
“我说过什么？”鼬察觉到他的欲言又止。  
“没什么。”佐助的眼角似有松动。  
他的目光像沉静的河潭。  
“如果我做了令你痛苦的事，你会原谅我吗？”  
佐助没有看他，也不敢看他，只是紧紧握着茶杯。  
“无论你做什么，”鼬停顿了一下，“我都会的。”  
佐助猛地抬头：“你不记得过去了，你根本不记得我是谁。”  
“我知道过去的我很爱你，我总会想起来的。”  
“你不会。你不想回忆，这么久了你都没有想起什么。”  
“我在回忆，只是暂时想不起来。”他毫无知觉地说着，他们之间贴上了一层令人窒息的塑料薄膜，上面满是雾气，彼此都看不清对方。  
佐助抬头，注视着他，目光却被雾气阻拦，什么也看不见。  
“过去塑造了我们，无论忘记了多少都永远无法摆脱。”  
“你已经忘记了。”  
“我希望我能想起来。”  
佐助突然笑了，两边的嘴角不受控制地上扬，好像一个并不好笑的话从恰当的人口中说出，是只有他一人能听懂的冷笑话。  
“佐助，你怎么了？”  
“没事。”佐助低下头，看着热气蒸腾的茶杯，有水雾冲进眼睛，眼眶也因此变得滚热。


End file.
